South is Sweeter
by Steampoweredbunny
Summary: Cronus enjoying a coffee on a rainy day leads to some dirty thoughts and something sweeter. Quick oneshot of Cronus and Kankri .


**I edited a few parts and added to the original version of this I had posted because I realized Kurloz and Cronus were suspiciously friendly with each other.. Also, I'm keeping the Aquarius' dialogue the way it is because I figure his human version would be a little smoother than the troll version, so let me know what you think about it!**

**Cronus**

The day was a nice one, for once. Well, _you_ consider it to be nice. Rainstorms were always your favorite. Much better than the killer heat. And rain was nice to look at, anyway. The way it brought a musky look to the air, almost highlighting it as the drops of water traveled down from the dark clouds above. The feeling of raindrops against bare skin was even nicer, which is why you've opted to ditch the leather jacket today.

Most people found it weird to sit outside in the rain by yourself. But you didn't care. Let them stare, you mentally told yourself. Oh, look. Kurloz. The sight of the guy still sent chills up your spine. But after that final fight that landed the both of you in the ER a year ago, you two decided to take the mature route and patched things up; the fights diminished to little bouts of teasing, playful comments were exchanged, the liking.

Then the mute and his cat-obsessed "kitty bitch" split, and Kurloz kinda just disappeared for a while.

You lift the hand holding a lit, damp cigarette between the index and middle fingers to give a small wave to the mute, then scoot over to make room for the tall-ass, lanky body. His paint has begun to wash off, to which you chuckle and make a comment about. He offers a rebuttal about your soaked, black hair and how it doesn't look perfect for once through signing, and it takes you a minute to translate the movements of the fingers, which are a little too fast for you. Kurloz always had the habit of doing that when he was happy, so you didn't comment on it or tell him to slow down. It was nice to see the Capricorn happy again, especially after the break-up he went through with Meulin. "Yeah, yeah. I'll fix it when I find that fuck I lost." You catch his chest heaving with silent chuckling and smile. Yeah, it was nice to see him happy again.

* * *

An hour later and you're _still_ in the same spot. On a bench in the park, with another half-ruined cigarette and a medium-sized iced coffee encased in a foam cup sitting on the ground. You reach down to grasp it and lift it to your mouth, lips closing around the end of the straw to suck in a mouthful of caffeine. Ew. It's bitter, and the sugar can barely be tasted. You bite the end and poke the straw down to the bottom, scraping the sugar sitting there to try and mix it up a little before taking another sip. Much sweeter. It seemed the further down you sucked, the sweeter it was, because all the sugar was just settled down there.. You mull over this for a moment... before a few thoughts start to swim around in the gutter you call a mind. The coffee is set down, and replaced in your hand with your phone (you're thankful at times like these for those fancy waterproof cases) before you begin searching through the contacts to select one. The device is pressed to your ear, and all you can do now is wait. "... Aye, doll. You wanna come over today? I miss that face."

**Kankri**

How Cronus got you over his place was beyond you. You were up to your neck in schoolwork. College was a breeze, yeah, but those professors sure liked to give short deadlines for papers. Not to mention they all assigned at once. It was like they _planned _stuff like that to give the students a hell of a hard time. So, again, you found yourself perplexed. It was the Aquarius' smooth-talking and that charm of his that left knots in your stomach. Had to be. His charm was something to be reckoned with. At least, to you. Nobody else in your little social group appeared to be phased by the smooth words and charming grin. Particularly not Meenah, whom he often went after.

But she was a tough bitch to begin with, and she was so caught up in Aranea's web that no one else even stood a chance.

But the fact of the matter was, his charm did work on _someone. _You. Otherwise, he wouldn't have gotten you where you are now. Which is, uncharacteristically, on your knees.

At first, all you were paying attention to was the way that white tee-shirt clung to the toned form it covered, practically see-through and begging to be torn off. Which Cronus had probably done before to 'impress the babes', since such flimsy material was nothing compared to his strength. Not only the shirt was damp, but his hair as well. He was soaked to the bone, and he expected you to blow him without offering a change of clothes and a towel? Weird guy. Then again, his affinity to water was something else to be reckoned with, so it was no wonder he preferred such.

Labored breathing is all you can hear from above you, for Cronus seems to be unable to breathe properly in the current situation. He lets go of a deep groan, one that rumbled in the back of his throat and sends crude chills up your spine. You find it hard to look up, albeit you do anyway, candy red hues peering into the foggy purple pair. His next groan pushes you to continue, because now you want to hear more of the deep voice praising you through groans and grunts. So you take more of the male's arousal into your mouth, keeping down that little feeling of nausea as the tip slides into your throat. So far, so good. No gagging yet. You bob your head, lips slicking over and tugging the warm skin rhythmically and silently, and a yanking sensation on your skull becomes apparent. Cronus has his fingers entangled in the dark locks, mouth agape with the consistent mix of groans and pants as he tugs at hair his fingers are in. You can't really differentiate the sweat from the rain on his face, but judging by the tint of red in the cheeks, you decide it's probably not the latter.

It feels like forever until you hear that final grunt and feel a rather... **warm** substance shoot into your throat. Ew.. you should have thought this over beforehand. Swallowing is definitely not what you want to be doing.

"Thanks for that, dollface." It's hard not to roll your eyes, but the thought of stirring up more sarcastic comments than is needed keeps you from doing most things like that. You pull back and immediately get up, though you stumble over because, wow, your damn legs went numb from being in the same position. Arms, strong and inked with thick black lines and smaller purple details, go around your lithe waist to keep you steady. "Careful there." Cronus was an ass. A perverted ass who tried way too hard. But.. you would be lying if you said he didn't have his precious, affectionate moments. Reluctantly, _very reluctantly and with the thoughts of vomiting white, _you swallow down the taller male's genetic material as said male nudges the tip of his nose to your cheek. You feel the skin there flush with red and heat up. Goddamn, you're blushing. But, as the Aquarius presses his lips to your temple to murmur affectionate things and even more affectionate nicknames, you figure you don't mind for now.

You'll just lecture him about impulsivity later.


End file.
